Fears for Other Fates
by NinjaChick456
Summary: *LOST INTEREST* Lucy and Anthony both know that they cannot be together, but this just drives them even more. Though they haven't admitted it, they both conceal feeling for each other inside. Will they finally give in? This is a story of their struggles of working together without being able to do anything.
1. Note

This is just a quick question... Is there anyone out there interested in this story? If so, I will try to update it. I still haven't evolved a plot entirely, but I can if anyone out there wishes for me to. Thanks,

NinjaChick456

:D

Also first real attempt at romance: nothing more extreme then kissing; sorry any perverts... :)


	2. Too Close for Comfort?

The ghost slowly stepped its way towards them. Calling it stepping was a bit of an exaggeration. It was more like its poorly-shaped limb (that could hardly be called a leg) sank to the floor, an inch of so into the wood. It lifted the next and continued the odd cycle for a few silent minutes until it stood a few feet away from the chain circle. Three teenagers stood in that circle, the iron metal all that was holding back the creature. A brown-haired girl who wasn't chubby but didn't fit in the skinny category, a tall, dark-haired boy who's face was a look of concentration, and a shorter and chubby boy, glasses pushed up onto his pudgy nose.

However, the trio wasn't the slightest bit frightened. They found cases like this boring, and the wider-waisted boy failed to stiffle a yawn. The girl whipped her head slowly to glare at him. She put her finger to her lips and closed her eyes, appearing deep in thought.

"Hear anything, Lucy?" The dark-haired boy asked softly. "It hasn't moved in a while and clearly sees us. Can you find out what it's purpose is?" Normally Lucy would have a smart-alect remark at the ready, but she was deeply focused. Other then the strong paranormal buzzing that was a common noise in the time period of the Problem, she could hear nothing. By now she usually had at least gathered some emotion off of their silent company, but it remained blank.

"Nothing." She sighed quietly. "It is empty for now. We just have to see how this turns out." She adjusted her stance in the chains. While they weren't exactlly building a mansion, the chains still had enough space to hold the three, their bags, and their rapiers. It was tight, and they couldn't sit down. She hated situations like this. They had stood in the chains for three hours once, waiting for a ghost to continue on. For some reason, it found itself attached to the area they were on, and they were unlucky enought that it had happened again.

"At least we know that our placement is affecting it," George mumbled, sliding his glasses up on his nose. "Lucky us." He grabbed a chocolate bar from a pocket and his obnoxious chewing echoed in the silent room. Trying to ignore him, Lucy pulled out a piece of gum. The ghost stood staring in their direction yet at the same time through them. It didn't appear to be very strong. Lucy turned to offer Lockwood a piece of the minty distraction, and at the same time he turned to speak to her. It resulted in an awkward brushing against each other in the cramped space, and both noses nearly touched. Blushing, Lucy quickly looked away, blocking out the obvious look George was giving them. Lockwood failed to get out what he was going to say, and turned to face the ghost casually. What bothered her the most was that Lockwood's face had seemed a bit red too...

(A/N: Sorry if that start wasn't what you hoped for. I am only 14, (15 in a month) and as much as I enjoy writing, I lack the skills that make it a much better read. It is also my first real attempt with a romance, so bear with me. (Probably wrong type of bear...) I was really surprised at the amount of replies this idea got and EXTREMELY grateful. Replies make my week because I feel that I am not a very good writer; not the slightest. Also, I have finals the next few weeks and will try to be active but may forget sometimes or be busy. Please understand... Sorry that was long; pat on the back to you if you read all of that! Thanks sooooo much!!!!

\--NC456)


	3. Lost Interest:,(

guys i know this lacks grammar but:

i just wanted to say i am sorry i lost interest in continuing this story. i appreciate all of ur nice comments but i am just too busy right now ,(

may contiune in future, but for now im sorry...


	4. Something I had made b4

A/N: I STILL DON'T HAVE MUCH INTEREST IN WRITING THIS, BUT I STARTED THIS A MONTH AGO BUT FORGOT ABOUT IT. I FIGURED I WOULD AT LEAST POST THIS SHORT BIT. I WISH THAT I WAS ABLE TO WRITE MORE, BUT I REALLY DON'T FEEL IT. (Oops, I wasn't looking as I typed and just noticed Caps Lock was on…lol) Thanks for all the awesome support and I am really sorry to let everyone down. :'( (Thanks again and anyways,-NC456 )

Pushing open the door to 35 Portland Row, three exhausted teenagers slumped through the doorway. Closing it behind him, Lockwood locked it and turned to face the two others. They had just completed a case that took longer than they hoped that it would, though it could've been worse. It was about three in the morning. The ghost had moved sooner than they had estimated, and they were able to cautiously search the house again. After about an hour, Lucy had picked up on faint noises. The sound of a man crying softly proceeding the sound of broken glass. Then the disturbing noise of something snapping, followed by the eerie creak of rope. Using some intellect they found out that the man had been left by his wife which he had thrown his heart at. She had left him, pushing aside the photo of their wedding. A worn, wooden frame was tucked into a corner of the room where they had set the chains. George cut his hand slightly grabbing for it; the glass shards were concealed expertly underneath. They had covered the source and sent it off to the furnaces before returning home.

Lockwood's gaze on the two faded as he looked upstairs.

"I- I am just going to sleep. We can talk in the morning," he yawned, beginning his descent up the old staircase.

"I just want a small snack," George walked into the kitchen to grab a quick bite and Lucy followed. The sound of Lockwood's footsteps lead to his room before the noise of a door shutting marked the end of the sounds. It was silent besides the quiet rumble of George grabbing a few things to make a sandwich.

"Want one?" George asked before sitting down. He seemed to be in a weird mood, and Lucy soon found out what was going on. After she shook her head, George took a bite and swallowed. "That wasn't a particularly challenging case," he questioned, holding his cut hand gingerly. "He didn't even seem tired."

Lucy made a small noise in agreement, though it was clear that wasn't what George was truly thinking about.

"What was that earlier?" He revealed his curiosity, a piece of bread dropping onto his plate from the corner of his mouth. "You guys faced each other than got really quiet." He swallowed. "Not that I am complaining..." He looked up at her where she sat.

"I don't know," she replied cautiously, speaking with weight. "It was just awkward." She spoke in a tone clearly expressing that the conversation was over. She stood up and poured a cold cup of tea that George had left on the stove earlier. Taking the mug, she stepped up the stairs and disappeared from sight, leaving George to ponder her words.


End file.
